Tin Soldier
by shattered petal
Summary: "This war you have started, my darling, will be bloody. Except this time, it will be your blood I shall paint the walls with." -Sonic/Blaze
1. Parallel

**Title**: Tin Soldier  
**Genres**: Horror/Angst  
**Rating**: M  
**Couple**: Sonic/Blaze

* * *

Tin Soldier  
**Chapter 1.**

_parallel: a person that is similar or analogous to another._

* * *

She can't hear, but she can see.

Ahead stands a man, hunched over a large device. The buttons attached to his creation flicker; they flash impatiently, eager to grab his attention but he isn't interested. His eyes raise, focus on the screen, and she has never witnessed him so tense before. The man isn't nervous, or angry. She knows he is –– naturally –– a little excited. However, the emotion which drags his eyes away from the screen, makes him swallow and hesitate, is terror. He is scared.

Disturbing him would be a mistake. Whatever the man has done to her, it has worked: her legs are stiff, and the blood dripping from her left ear hasn't dried. She hasn't been unconscious for long. Yet she isn't comfortable and has to move. Forcing herself into a sitting position, she hisses, feeling a sharp stab at her abdomen. Carefully, she lowers her hand to touch the injury, only to feel a soft fabric: bandage.

How awfully sweet of him to remove the bullet and seal the wound.

When he looks at her, she doesn't flinch. He stares at her for a while, then curls his lips and faces the device again. Although he isn't looking her way, she is aware he is thinking about her. Clearly by treating one of her injuries, he still wants her to remain alive. But what for? And why? It isn't like him to act so merciful.

Several minutes tick past. Watching the blank screen, she waits to see what is revealed, but nothing appears. Then she drops her gaze to the man's right hand. It is pressed against the device, and he drums his fingers, but he still isn't nervous. He's thinking, considering his options. Pondering over whether keeping her alive was a good idea after all. More seconds pass, and it surprises her they haven't harmed each other yet.

Despite the fact she cannot hear, she realises a noise has caught his attention. The man grabs something, a sort of microphone, and speaks. She tries to read his lips but to no avail. Then he places the microphone down, raises his shoulders (sighing perhaps?), and looks at her again. This time, he's smiling. It's crooked, small, but it's there.

He walks to her –– she remains unnerved, until she spots the needle in his hand. However, her limbs are weak and she is unable to flee. The man grabs her arm, and sticks the needle into her flesh. Soon, the ordeal is over, and he leaves her be for the moment. She glares after him, holding her throbbing wrist, and then she hears. She hears a noise: a sort of droning sound, and then she hears another noise, him. He's humming to himself, cheerfully, distracted.

It doesn't take the girl long to realise he has let her hear again.

Another fact concerns her, though. The ability to control fire is not in her capabilities, as if he has somehow extinguished the power. A wise, smart move. After all, the man has suffered enough burns thanks to her.

... but he is still terrified.

'Why haven't you killed me?' His tone is calm, is kind.

'I have tried many times.'

'And you still haven't.' A pause. 'Is that humiliating for you?'

'No, because while you may brag about your heart still beating, I am more than aware that you are in immense pain right now. Death is too gentle; I prefer to watch you suffer.'

Then he laughs, shortly, charmingly. 'You do know this torture you offer only feeds on your anger. I know you want to kill me, dear; anybody can figure that out. You're just so... _furious_. I can feel your rage from here, and, let me tell you, no one is impressed.'

'You are.'

He slams his hand onto the device. 'I'd love to stand and flirt with you, but I have something to deal with here.'

'What is it this time? Trying to destroy the world?'

'Har har. You're so funny. Anyway, you know. You dragged yourself here.'

She is aware, and when he faces the screen again she shudders in anger. The next time she speaks, it's a yell, an exclaim: 'You won't find them, Nega! I made sure they weren't traceable.'

'Try harder next time. I've already discovered two.'

'You're lying.'

Nega stops, exhales slowly. 'In all honesty, Princess, I wish I was too this time.' As much as she hates to admit it, she believes him. Not another word escapes her lips when he presses one of the flashing buttons, grabs the microphone, waits and then says quietly: 'How many?'

The microphone crackles. A robotic voice replies, '_Four_.'

'Four,' Nega repeats, placing the technology down. 'Did you hear that?'

'I can imagine that Doctor is with you on this.'

'Sharp tongue. I'm insulted you'd suggest I work alongside him. That man is too friendly. I cannot stand his character. We both know that kindness to one's enemies never leads to a desired consequence. That's why I like you, Princess: you're not afraid of death, like that blue saint. I doubt he's ever seen blood, or watched a man die. You've observed such a horror many times before, haven't you? Usually at your own hands.'

"Many" sounds like an understatement. She has entered wars, fought evil, and even though she only reaches the age of eighteen, the girl is soaked in blood. Blood which doesn't belong to her. The fire she controls has killed men and women, mutilated children, and yet her people still honour her. They still worship. She only fights for the protection of her Realm.  
Day after day, she can still hear their screams. Their screams continue to haunt her, their melting bodies scar her mind, and it isn't long until her ears, too, start to bleed.

Compared to Sonic, she is a demon.

'He was naïve to befriend you, wasn't he?'

She doesn't reply.

'The poor boy obviously never witnessed you at your worst.'

'Neither did Eggman with you.'

Nega chuckles. 'Eggman. Isn't it sweet they referred to me as _Eggman_-Nega over there? Even his name is a joke...' A pause. 'There is something very wrong with us, you and I... and I can't help but find that beautiful.'

'Why have you kept me alive?'

'Oh, simple reasons.' He smiles; a twisted smile, almost sad. 'I just want you to know how it feels when you're in agony, and your enemy refuses to relieve your misery. Unlike myself, though, you have a little tin soldier to save you.' When he grabs the microphone, she struggles to her feet, but it feels as if her ankle has snapped by the sudden weight. She watches him, listens to him: 'Open Portal Two.'

The earth shakes violently and she widens her eyes, heart pounding against her chest. Looking up at him, she sees his smile, watches it broaden.

'Try not to freeze to death. I know you're sensitive to the chill.'

Her vision blurs and it feels as if a hole has been created beneath her, but she doesn't fall. Instead, gradually, everything becomes brighter and brighter. He remains unharmed, but the more she looks the more it hurts. So she closes her eyes, waits, and then finally the earth is no longer vibrating. It is still.

A fierce, cold wind attacks her body and she inhales sharply, opening her eyes.

Snow blankets the ground, and the sky is free of cloud. The air is fresh and frozen, and she can already feel her fingers growing numb. Trees blow in the breeze, the leaves patterned with snow, and icicles dangle from the twigs.

It is quiet and she is very alone.

* * *

'Did you find it?! Sonic, have you found it? Oh, please tell me you found––'

'_Tails_! Calm. Down.'

'Sorry.'

'In answer to your question, _yes_. It's here. Good work, pal.'

Shivering, Tails hurried over to where Sonic knelt and grinned. 'Excellent. That was a close one. I didn't want to spend much more time out here; I really didn't.'

'I gathered,' Sonic said, noting the amount of layers Tails was wearing. Truth be told it _was_ cold, but the fox was acting a little too dramatic about the drop in temperature. 'I can't believe you're still cold.'

Tails looked at him as if he had grown an extra arm. 'Are you serious? It's _freezing_. I can't feel my legs.'

Standing to his feet, Sonic examined the gem in his hand. The colour was a vibrant blue, and it seemed to glow more brightly than usual. Maybe this was due to the snowy weather, but he did feel a little suspicious about its unusual behaviour. 'I wonder why the Choas Emeralds have been divided in different areas.'

'Not that that doesn't happen often enough.'

'_Tails_.'

'Right! Good question. I'll look into it.'

Passing over the Emerald to the young mechanic, Sonic studied the scenery. He had to admit, the place was quite beautiful; rarely did he venture into the frozen lands, but, due to a tracking device Tails created, they discovered a Chaos Emerald planted here. Whatever had scattered them was a mystery.

Fortunately the two already had five in their possession.

'We should take this one back to our base, Sonic. Are you coming?'

'Sure.'

Turning on his heel, Sonic was about to follow his friend when he heard something. A sort of sizzling noise, which seemed to come closer and closer. Before he had time to look, the male was thrown back, a harsh, scolding burn eating away at his cheek. At once he screamed, the pain making his eyes water and head throb. He couldn't hear Tails's exclaims while he hurriedly pressed cold snow against his wounded cheek, groaning loudly.

'Ah, _fuck_!' Sonic hissed, punching the ground. 'Ah!'

Miraculously his cheek began to cool, but the sting lingered. He could barely keep his eyes open due to the pain.

'What–– Ow, ow...'

'Sonic, are you okay?' Tails was on his knees, desperate to nurse Sonic's wound, but the older male waved his hand in dismissal.

'I'll live.'

He turned his head, struggling to keep at least one eye open. There, a couple of metres ahead was someone he didn't expect to see. In fact, the last time Sonic met this person, he was pretty convinced they would never bump into one another again. This time, however, she didn't appear the same. Dried, frozen blood was painted across her face, and her eyes were slightly bloodshot, while the rest of her appeared exhausted.

Tails saw her too, and there was silence shared between the trio for a while.

'Not you again,' Blaze muttered.

'How long have you been out here?' Sonic asked.

'A couple of days.' She lowered her gaze to the Chaos Emerald in Tails's grasp, then scowled. 'Damn it.'

'Not the first time for you to do that,' Sonic said. Despite the pain, he smiled, but didn't receive one in return. He gathered, as usual, Blaze wasn't impressed. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what happened to her: the blood and fatigue made the poor girl look insane. 'Let–– Let us take you back to where we're staying.'

'What? No. Sonic, I don't need your help.'

'... You're covered in blood and freezing. When did you last eat? Wait –– why are you even _here_? And why did you hurt me?'

'Because you're so annoying! Stop asking me questions.'

Sonic shut up. It was Tails who spoke next: 'There's no shame in requiring our help a little, Blaze. You don't look very well.'

As was expected, she did hesitate, and then reluctantly accepted the invitation. Confused, hurt and actually a little insulted, Sonic scrambled to his feet, keeping cold snow pressed to his burnt cheek. The fact Blaze didn't apologise for what she had done only irritated him further so he said nothing from then on. What only made him angry was that she didn't seem to care about his silent treatment.

When they arrived at Sonic and Tails's base, which was a small shelter beneath a canopy of snowy trees, Tails directed Blaze to a private room where she could tidy herself up. Then he turned his attention to Sonic, who sat moodily in a chair. Thankfully, the burn wasn't that severe, and with some cream and a plaster, it would be healed in no time.

'I understand she doesn't look her best, but she could have said sorry.'

Tails sighed. 'Give her a moment, Sonic. We don't know what happened.'

During their discussion, Blaze was busy wiping away the blood stained across her fur. She hadn't seen herself since the day she attempted to invade Nega's base. Clearly the damage was worse than she thought: her wounded ear had been ripped, and the agony was unbearable whenever she touched it. Due to lack of sleep and food, her eyes were bloodshot, and she didn't look herself. At all.

In fact, Blaze barely recognised herself.

When she was finished, she exited the room and could hear Sonic's rather loud voice from nearby. When she entered the room where both Tails and Sonic were, the blue hedgehog instantly stopped talking. Blaze rolled her eyes: 'I know you're upset about me hurting you. Get over it.'

'Tsk,' Sonic sneered and left in a huff.

Tails sighed. 'Don't mind him. He never really acts this way.'

'I don't care to be honest, Tails.'

He smiled. 'Fair enough. So, can you tell me what happened to you?'

Blaze would rather keep her business to herself, but the young fox wasn't all that bad to mingle with. Sitting in the chair Sonic previous vacated, she informed Tails about Nega, about how he transported her over to this dimension. She also mentioned how he was searching for the Sol Emeralds she had hid herself, but Nega's main plan was kept a secret. Blaze was aware of what Nega truly desired, but she couldn't tell Tails. Not yet, anyway.

'I didn't know where I was, until I met you. Hopefully the Emeralds he discovers are hoaxes.'

'Hoaxes?' Tails raised his eyebrows. 'Wow. Why haven't we thought of that?'

'One wonders,' Blaze muttered sarcastically. 'I gathered you're looking for your Emeralds as well. Are you having the same issue as I am?' Then she remembered Nega's words, about how he hated working alongside Eggman. How weak and pathetic he was.

'I don't think so. For some odd reason, the Emeralds just scattered everywhere. Something must have caused this response, but I'm not sure what it could be.'

Sonic then entered the room, and he shot a glare straight at the purple feline: 'You do know I'm not talking to you, right?'

Blaze ignored him. '_If_ the Emeralds scattered due to something, then it possibly could have been when Nega transported me to this dimension. When did the Chaos Emeralds scatter?'

'About four days ago.'

'That's around the time I was sent here.'

'Huh.' Tails stroked his chin. 'Odd. I wonder why they did that.'

'Blaze's presence can make anything scatter.'

'Sonic, you're not helping,' Tails exhaled, pressing a hand against his temple. 'I'll tell you what, Blaze. How about you come back with Sonic and I to my workshop? While we're there, you can rest and maybe make sense of everything. In the meantime, I shall try and come to an understanding as to why the Emeralds scattered.'

'Aren't you still searching for them, though?' Blaze replied, standing to her feet. 'Like I said previously, Tails, I don't need your help. _I_ need to get back to my own universe.'

'Can't we help each other? You really don't look well.'

'You've made that clear already,' Blaze said.

'Fine. At least let me prepare you a hot meal. I'd hate Sonic to scoff up all the chilli dogs we've stashed in the freezer.'

It would be silly of her to deny food. She hadn't treated herself to a proper meal in a while, and even though she wasn't fond of chilli dogs, the idea of eating _anything_ made her mouth water. 'Okay. Thank you, Tails.'

'My pleasure.'

When Tails made his way into the tiny kitchen, Blaze met Sonic's gaze who continued to glare at her. Then she scoffed: 'This sort of behaviour doesn't suit you, Sonic, and I _know_ you hate not talking.'

Sonic had to give her credit for that. Allowing Blaze to brush past him, he scowled to himself. Maybe he was happy to see her, but whenever they did, it always meant bad news. The shock which ran through him when he witnessed her frozen, and bloody, was something he had never endured before. He was scared, angry and worried about her.

_Time is making fools of us again_.


	2. Chaos

Tin Soldier  
**Chapter 2.**

_chaos: complete disorder and confusion._

* * *

'Call me old-fashioned, but I've never seen a lass scoff up food like you do.'

Receiving a harsh glare Sonic considered it wise to not say anymore. There was a valid reason why Blaze eagerly ate away at his chilli dogs: the last time she ate proper edible food was more than two days ago. Why, Sonic didn't know entirely yet. The Princess still had to confirm just what had occurred to her, and by the looks of it, she wasn't going to reveal all soon.

Tails was already at work. Sitting behind his computer, the young fox had a map shown on the screen with little dots flashing here and there. He typed a series of code, and what was displayed moved closer towards one of the flashing dots. There, he used the scroll on his mouse, zooming into the map. Not long afterwards, a specific area was shown, detailed with houses and roads.

Folding his arms, Sonic leaned back in his seat and watched Tails proudly. 'You found another Chaos Emerald, mate?'

'Sort of. This one keeps jumping around everywhere. Only a minute ago the map informed me it was in a different country.'

'No harm in checking both places, though, right?'

'Maybe–– Oh no!'

Sonic stood to his feet and approached Tails, leaning forwards to examine the screen. 'What?'

'It's gone!' Tails curled his lips and shook his head. 'There's something weird about this Emerald, Sonic. It's almost as if the Emerald is moving around independently.'

'You're real good at this stuff, pal, but you have to admit this tracking device won't always work.'

'It _is_ working, Sonic! That's the point. I just don't understand why this Chaos Emerald keeps jumping all over the place.'

'Where is it now?'

Tails sighed, and typed another code in. As soon as this happened, the display zoomed out of the area and began to load. After a short wait, the two were directed towards the sea, where a little red dot continued to flash.

Before either could say a word, the flashing suddenly stopped.

'Oh. And now it's popped out of existence.'

'Hold on. Go back to where you were, Tails.' This wasn't Sonic's voice. Without the two noticing, Blaze had appeared on the other side of the young fox.

'Okay.' Tails directed the screen back to the piece of land he was previously focussed on.

'Hmm...'

'What are you thinking?'

She hesitated for a while, before replying, 'How far away is that?'

'Not too far, but you'd best use some form of vehicle.'

'I can run there,' Sonic suggested.

'You can always run away,' Blaze muttered.

'Haha, _funny_. Anyway, what's on your mind?'

'Just the location seemed very similar to what I've seen in my dimension. While it's not very wise of me to inform you this, I had hid a Sol Emerald around there.'

Tails raised his brows. 'It _might_ be that. But why would it keep flashing in different areas? Plus, I'm tracking _Chaos_ Emeralds.'

'I don't think there's much difference, Tails. Personally, I don't know a great deal on why our dimensions keep crossing, but whatever Nega's up to, I wouldn't underestimate him. He's a very, _very_ clever man.'

'Nice to know he has an admirer,' Sonic chirped.

'The point is, just remain sceptical. Accept the impossible. This will sound ridiculous, but your device may be getting confused with what belongs here, and what belongs in my world. We might be entering some sort of dimensional shift.'

'Meaning?' Sonic queried.

'Some parts of your world, and some parts of mine, will... well, disappear.'

Even Blaze was tempted to laugh. Sonic snorted, but at once his smile vanished and he stared at her in disbelief. Tails remained silent, watching the screen in thought. The blue hedgehog slowly said, 'This is because of Eggman-Nega?'

'I wouldn't doubt his abilities to do this. It's about time. He's been playing nice with your fuzzy fellow for ages. Nega has been desperate to control his own empire for years. I'd go as far as saying he's only continuing his father's work.'

'So, in a way, Nega is trying to achieve the power to control _both_ dimensions and merge them together as one?' Tails asked, now prying his eyes away from the screen.

'If they merged, then inevitably something will be lost. Both dimensions are too much for a small amount of space. A couple of aspects in your dimensions will be chucked aside.'

'Whoa! _Whoa_, can we all just take a breather for a moment please?' Sonic exclaimed. He felt as if his head was about to explode. 'Blaze, you need to lighten up. Don't you think you're jumping to conclusions a bit too fast here? All we know is that Tails's tracking device is dodgy, _that's all_. What made you think Nega has anything to do with this?'

Admittedly, Sonic had some valid points which she appreciated. However, in quite a few ways, the two were different when it came to thinking things through. As much as she wanted to deny this, Sonic had the tendency to act naïve. 'You're right: not everything is in black and white. But you don't know Nega like I do.'

'Can't you tell us then?' Sonic shrugged. 'I honestly thought the guy was a mirror of Eggman.'

'That's what he would have liked you to believe, yes.'

'Then who is he?'

Blaze was never fond of revealing what she knew. The girl had to work independently ever since the throne was passed onto her. She was taught to believe not everything was handed on a plate; she had to do the thinking and decisions. A harsh, but true fact. One thrust upon her when she had just reached the age of ten.

Thankfully, she did have fellow advisors to guide her, but that didn't mean she wasn't suspicious. There were enemies everywhere, hiding behind masks and obedience. Of course they frightened her to a degree; it was one of the reasons she was so secretive, even to Sonic, who was someone she hoped to trust by now.

Watching him, she decided he deserved to know who Nega was. One of her advisors, Stalking, would scold her for this, but, hopefully, it would be worthwhile.

'First, he isn't called _Eggman_-Nega. His actual name is Byron Hunter... Why are you looking at me like that, Sonic?'

And here the hedgehog thought Ivo didn't suit Eggman. Slumping down onto a chair, he inhaled sharply. 'Something terrible must have happened to him.'

'Nega was never mentally stable. I wouldn't call him "insane"; just handicapped. Which is ironic, considering what he has invented. The reasons for his sinister manner go back before either of us was born. Strangely enough, my father and his knew each other. They weren't necessarily "friends", but they had a sharp interest in the Sol Emeralds and what could be performed with them.'

Tails smiled. 'Let me guess, Bryon's father turned against yours.'

'Actually no. More the other way around. My father discovered on his own what sort of form he could transform into if the Emeralds were used correctly. He never wrote down how this was possible, and he refused to pass this information onto Nega's old man, despite the fact they had worked together on this for a long time. Moreover, my father refused to have anything to do with him after that.'

'Why?'

Blaze looked at Sonic. 'I wish I knew. All I'm aware of is that the King had him executed. This all occurred when I was only a few months old. Nega was around ten at the time, and before his father's execution, he was taught everything his father knew. He wasn't great in school. In fact, I'm certain Nega didn't even achieve a pass in any basic exam. That never meant he was stupid, though, even if he was called that frequently. He was bitter, however.'

'I'm not surprised,' Tails stated. 'Being called "stupid" for the majority of his childhood must have been harsh.'

'Still: why would he be so aggressive?' Sonic asked. 'I suppose his father being killed thanks to yours doesn't help much...'

'Like I said,' Blaze replied, 'I don't know much on their history.'

Silence was shared between the trio. Tails and Sonic had a little trouble absorbing all of this new information, but, in some ways, it did make sense. There had to be a reason why Nega resented the monarchy so much.

The quiet was disturbed when a dot on the screen began flashing again. Tails swivelled around in his chair, typed a few codes, and was directed towards the area Blaze recognised before. Whether it be a Sol or Chaos Emerald, something was there, and it had caught the attention of his device again.

It was clear what should happen next.

'Tails has brought his helicopter with him. He'll be able to fly us to that spot.'

Blaze swallowed. _Fly_? Not wanting Sonic to know about her phobia of heights, she nodded. 'Fine. I don't know what to expect there though.'

Together they shut down the computer and exited the shelter. Snow was beginning to fall, and the cold ruffled through their fur. Shivering, Tails escorted the other two over to what looked like a garage. Opening the heavy doors, they entered, and came face-to-face with a medium-sized helicopter. It was red, with a yellow line around the middle.

'Unfortunately the original got crushed a few years back. So I redesigned it, and now it is far better. I call this _The Whizz_.'

Guessing its name came from the propeller, Blaze hopped into the back seat, while Sonic sat at the front beside where Tails would soon vacate. In all honesty, Blaze did trust Tails to not crash his helicopter, but she still felt very on edge when it began to lift into the air.

Clinging onto the sides, she held her breath and kept her eyes on her feet. Hopefully they would reach the ground soon. Not much to her surprise, Sonic was having the time of his life, encouraging Tails to fly higher.

During their journey she diverted her mind towards Nega and the way he had behaved before they were separated. She knew he had deliberately brought her here so she and Sonic would meet, but she hadn't a clue why. Finally Nega was one step ahead of her, and she was helpless. No other situation could be more humiliating.

She needed to contact those in her dimension, warn them, and hopefully build some form of defence in case Nega attacked. Such luxuries appeared unlikely at the moment, but she wondered if Tails would be capable of creating a type of phone so she could communicate.

Instantly Blaze was sidetracked when the helicopter made a sudden jolt.

'Wh–– What's happening?!'

'Don't worry, lost control a little.'

_Lost control?_ Whatever faith Blaze had in the kid, it was gone now. 'You'd better not come up with that excuse when we smash into the ground.'

'Someone's tense,' Sonic grinned.

'_You'll_ be tense in a minute.'

'What's up? I thought you cats were prone to heights.'

Blaze could only muster a sarcastic smile, before wrapping her arms around her skinny frame and remaining still. To her utter horror, Tails actually looked away from the controls so he could see her. 'I'm very skilled when driving this.'

'Look where you're going!'

Sonic burst out laughing. 'Or what? He'll bump into a cloud?'

A rather disturbing smile stretched over her face when she met his gaze. 'I want to kill you sometimes.'

'We're here!' Tails announced, probably wanting to break the verbal mockery from his companions. 'Sonic, look: apparently we're not the first to arrive either.'

Leaning forwards, Sonic examined the land below. Tails was right. A group of robots patrolled the area, while others appeared to be studying the ground. _Looking for something_? Sonic smirked. 'Apparently we're also not the first to have discovered treasure. Blaze, there are some crooks I'd like you to roast.'

'You're not in charge of me... But I'd love to.'

'Awesome. Follow me then––' Sonic was cut short when he realised the feline was no longer sitting behind him. Wide eyed, he panicked for a moment, then realised she had already exited the helicopter. Thanks to her genetic ability to withstand large falls, she was already hurrying towards the robots. 'In a bit, Tails,' Sonic said, jumping off once the helicopter had lowered slightly.

Desperate to not lose the joy in destroying a group of thugs, Sonic chased after Blaze, which wasn't very difficult. Soon, the two reached the group and hid themselves behind several bushes up ahead. Blaze peered through the leaves, watching the robots' movements, and how they were addressing each other. Red lights shone from the tip of their heads, and they walked steadily, almost human.

Sonic frowned. 'I've never seen robots like these before. Eggman isn't _this_ advanced.'

There was something fascinating about these robots. They were _very_ human in fact. Actually, if the hedgehog and cat weren't so close, they would have mistaken them for people. Wires could be seen through their body, and their expressions were lifeless, eyes dead. But the red lights atop of their heads continued to shine, freakishly.

'That's because they don't belong to him,' Blaze said.

Sonic scoffed. 'You think they're Nega's?'

'I don't know.' She looked at him. 'Should we go ask them?'

'You don't have to be such a wise-ass.'

'No, I'm serious, Sonic. You don't always have to kill everything that lies in your way,' she said, and was just about to stand up straight when a series of gunshots rang through the area. Sonic grabbed onto Blaze, pulling her beneath him protectively.

The bullets darted past him, and were aimed at the robots. Sonic lifted his ears, and could hear metal hitting metal, glass shattering. He guessed the shattering was the robots' shell. It didn't take long for Blaze to grow impatient, but by the time she shoved Sonic off her, the battle was already over.

Raising her head, she watched a dark figure approach the corpses of robots. Then the figure knelt on one knee, and picked something up from the ground. It was gorgeous and bright, twinkling in the sunlight.

_A Sol Emerald_.

Hot, scolding fire escaped her palms and went straight for the figure. It reacted at once, swiftly swerving out of the way, before retrieving its heavy weapon.

'Shadow?'

The figure lowered the gun a little, then grunted. 'Damn it. What do you want, hedgehog?' Sharp, red eyes then focussed on the purple feline. 'Ha! Well well, of all people to meet, I wasn't expecting you.'

Sonic narrowed his brows and looked between Shadow and Blaze in confusion. 'Have you two met?'

'Unfortunately,' Blaze said through jarred teeth. She stepped over towards the black hedgehog, kicking a robot's arm out of the way. 'Give me back my Emerald, or this time I won't stop burning you until you die.'

Shadow allowed a ghost of a smile. 'I'm afraid not, and try as you may, Your Worship, but I cannot be defeated.'

'Is that a challenge?'

'No. You can't win, so how is it a challenge? For someone who is viewed so highly, I'd expect more wit. Is this the second item I have retrieved from you now?'

More than anything she would love to click her fingers and make this individual scream in agony. But she wasn't a fool. Shadow was immortal. Most inconvenient. Scowling, she swivelled around on her heels and made her way to where Sonic stood. Just looking at Shadow made her want to tear him in two.

Sonic was more confused than ever. There wasn't any possible reason how Shadow and Blaze had met. 'Did I miss something or...?'

'You tend to miss a lot of things,' Shadow muttered. Then he sighed. 'Her Highness and I bumped into each other about two years from now? I can't remember. Such a short, and tedious meeting. One I barely have the energy to remember.'

The blue hedgehog could _feel_ Blaze's anger from where he stood. Not wanting a fight, he stepped in between them. 'So I suppose both of our dimensions collided once more?'

'No. I voluntarily took myself there. Honestly, Sonic, you talk so much about this young lady, I had to visit her myself.'

'... and my armoury too.'

'Ah yes. I still have it, by the way. Gorgeous weapon, and very advanced. Who created it?'

'Certainly someone not of your calibre.'

'Your confidence amuses me, seeing as I'm _still_ in possession of the weapon and of your precious gem.'

'Oh really?' Blaze pulled a crooked smile and pulled at her glove. 'I might not be able to kill you, but that doesn't mean I can't _break_ you.'

'Come right at me, Your Highness.'

'You keep calling me by that name, I _will_.'

Sonic almost slapped himself. It was hard to take these two seriously. They were starting to remind him of two children fighting over a toy. Funnily enough, it appeared he was the most mature out of the three. So it was his duty to break the fight.

'Ladies, you're both pretty. Now, can we face the fact that we just found a _Sol Emerald_ in _our_ dimension, Shadow? If you have travelled to Blaze's world, then surely you must know that _Sol Emeralds don't belong here_!... And how did you _know_ the Emerald was here?'

'Not everyone relies on machinery created by our five-year-old friend.'

'Tails is sixteen. And I don't always rely on him. Oh, and you still haven't answered my questions.'

Just as he said this, the young fox himself came hurrying over. It took him a moment to realise that Shadow was currently holding a Sol Emerald, while Sonic seemed to be consoling him and Blaze. Keeping a good distance between him and the fiery Princess, Tails proceeded to Sonic's side.

'Speak of the boy himself,' Shadow murmured. 'Tails, Sonic just told me you discovered the Sol Emerald to be here.'

'That's right,' Tails said, frowning. 'Why are you here?'

'I've just been asked the same question by your friend. Unfortunately for you three, I can't say anything. It breaks my heart to betray you all like this.'

'Quit it with the sweet talk,' Sonic replied, slumping his shoulders. 'Look, we _need_ that Emerald badly. If you don't, then something very dangerous could happen. I'm being _serious_, Shadow.'

'That's a first,' Shadow said. 'I still stand by what I said: I'm not revealing anything. Pussy Galore here can click her fingers in a zed formation for all I care, but I shall stay quiet.'

It had to come to a point where Blaze could barely listen to what he was saying anymore, she was so riddled with fury. Sonic, on the other hand, decided it would be best to back down for now. On some occasions, he had been able to snatch something from Shadow's grasp, but the hedgehog seemed incredibly determined to keep the Emerald.

Of course there was a secret not being shared. Sonic folded his arms. 'You may only have one Emerald, Shadow, but we'll have the others. You don't know where they are.'

'Maybe,' he said. 'Good luck, you three. It's been most enjoyable,' Shadow flickered his gaze towards Blaze, then back at Sonic. 'Don't ever embarrass yourself by considering me a friend again.'

Not another word was spoken. Sonic kept his mouth shut, and Shadow soon skated out of sight, clutching onto the Sol Emerald. Everything that had occurred discomforted the hedgehog. He loathed Shadow whenever he kept secrets from him, which was pretty much all the time. At a time like this, though, Sonic really needed Shadow's help.

Chaos. Everything was complete chaos, and he and Blaze were trapped in the middle of it.

* * *

**author's note**: I'm sure what has occurred seems very fuzzy. A lot of questions need to be answered, especially that of what happened between Blaze and Shadow. I shall also delve into Nega's past more later on. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for reading.

By the way, it might be worth me noting that the British say "zed" instead of "zee", so don't feel confused by the way Shadow pronounced the letter.

Thank you **sonicxblazey**, **[ Guest ]** and **Unknownlight** for reviewing the prior chapter. Until next time!


	3. Trust

Tin Soldier  
**Chapter 3.**

* * *

_trust: firm belief in the reliability and strength of someone._

* * *

It grew dark quickly. The moon was hidden behind the heavy clouds, so the trio relied on the street lamps for light. Helicopter safely stored away in Tails's workshop, Sonic suggested they search for Shadow the following morning, but Blaze doubted they would discover him so easily. It took her a moment to realise this was the first time she had entered the town Sonic resided.

There was nothing particularly special about the area, except for the amount of flourishing nature. 'What's this place called?' She asked the hedgehog.

'Emerald Town,' he replied. 'Listen, it's late and I doubt we'll be able to do much right now. You all right coming back to my home?'

There was something odd about the thought of Sonic living somewhere. In all honesty, Blaze imagined him to live anywhere. She thought he was a traveller, and a place to rest was the least of his concerns.

Sonic was more sensible than she gave him credit for.

'I live very close, so if Sonic makes a racket by snoring, you can always pop over to mine.'

'Tails!' Sonic scolded. 'I don't snore.'

The kitsune snorted. 'Sorry. Of _course_ you don't.'

'Thank you for the offer, Tails,' Blaze said, 'I'm sure it'll be fine.' _I doubt I'll sleep anyway_.

Approximately fifteen minutes later, they reached Sonic's home. It was very small and was actually a flat more than anything. Hurrying up the steps, Sonic swivelled around on his feet and gestured for Blaze to follow. 'See you, Tails.'

'Good night.'

Entering the flat, she allowed Sonic to guide her up the staircase and then stop at one of the doors on the first floor. Without a word, they both entered. Expecting to see a room filled with rubbish and to be an absolute mess, Blaze was in for a surprise.

Sonic owned few possessions and, despite his character, his apartment was dull, empty almost. A settee was placed at one end of the main living area, a series of comic books piled onto the table opposite. A small television was also on the desk. Leading from the right was the bedroom, a balcony outside.

'Here, let me take care of what Sol Emeralds you have,' Sonic said, outstretching his hand.

Almost instinctively Blaze backed away. 'No, it's fine. I can take care of it.'

_It?_ _She only has one then_. 'You can trust me. You can't have that weighing you down all the time.'

'Thank you, but I'm fine.'

Sonic inhaled deeply and gave in for now. Blaze could be ridiculously stubborn when she wanted. Not responding, he approached the settee and flung the few pillows off. 'I'll sleep here. My bed is clean, I promise.'

'Oh... You know, that's not necessary either.'

'For God's sake, Blaze!' Sonic exclaimed, grinning ear-to-ear. 'Just let me do _something_, and can you _please_ agree to it for once? You can be incredibly infuriating.'

Opening her mouth to retaliate, Blaze soon closed it and then smiled a little. 'You're not the first to say that. I'll take the bed. Thank you.'

'It's all right.'

Blaze was relieved to discover Sonic was being honest when he said his bed was clean. It was comfortable too, with just the right amount of pillows. Yet even when she had buried herself beneath the sheets, fatigue never took over. Her mind couldn't rest. Thought after thought ran through her head, and she wished she could switch it all off.

Rolling onto her side, she hugged her knees and scrunched her eyes closed. Nega appeared in her thoughts, how delirious he was, how insane and manic. The last time she saw him, she knew he wouldn't be begging for mercy so easily. He had changed. Somehow, he was different, he was finally showing how crude he could be.

How much she _wished_ he hadn't harmed any of her people yet, that, maybe, she wasn't too late. _Please don't make me too late_.

Sitting upright, she exhaled slowly and rubbed her temple. It was silly of her to worry when she needed to sleep. But she had been lying there for the past two hours, and she had a hunch she wouldn't be able to relax. There wasn't any point in trying either.

Removing the sheets, Blaze stepped towards Sonic's window and rolled up the blind, before opening the french doors. The balcony looked over the street, and even though it was late, people were still getting around in their cars or using their feet. The air was nice and fresh, cooling her form. It was peaceful, an atmosphere she had never treated herself to for a long time.

But her mind would not _stop_. Now, all she could think about was how she had forced Sonic and Tails through more issues which should only belong to her. Sonic was ridiculously kind sometimes. It annoyed her. It annoyed her that he didn't sit down and quit. What kind of idiot kept going? What kind of idiot didn't say "no" for an answer?

An idiot who had too much free time on his hands? Whenever Blaze looked at him, all she saw was glee. A boy ruled by no one. The wind was his companion, what he lived for. He was an independent soul, and she wished she knew _how_ such freedom was even possible to achieve.

There was a knock at her door. At first, she stood there, ears upright, waiting. Then she sighed. It could only be Sonic.

'Come in.'

She didn't look to see him enter, but she heard him thanks to her sharp senses. Sonic proceeded to the french doors and stopped there. A pause and then he spoke, his voice quiet and soft. 'Can't sleep either?'

It was a question he already knew the answer to. Blaze didn't respond until he came to stand beside her. 'I find it odd how life continues, despite what is happening. None of these people are aware they could be dead by tomorrow.'

'Well, that's because they _won't_ be,' Sonic said. He nudged her playfully. 'Don't worry: we'll put a stop to Byron... or whatever his name is.'

'How?'

Sonic wasn't expecting her to ask that. At first he mumbled nothings under his breath, then shrugged. 'We'll find a way. We always do.' Studying her face, it was impossible to know what she thinking, but he was aware she wasn't convinced. 'Can I ask, how do you know Shadow?'

It was only a matter of time until he would ask this. Blaze wasn't sure if she wanted to reveal everything. In some ways, it wasn't any of Sonic's business what happened to her and Shadow, but she needed his help. And she needed to let him in on some details, it was only fair.

'Unfortunately I can't tell you _how_ he got to my dimension, but I can tell you what he was after. I don't want to sound rude, Sonic, but, back in my Realm, we are far more advanced than you when it comes to technology or weaponry. To put simply, a weapon was designed where I come from. This weapon can destroy a whole town. Not as threatening as you'd assume, but it can cause a great deal of damage.'

Sonic gaped in horror. '_Not as threatening as I'd __**assume**_? I knew you were a little crazy, Blaze, but seriously? So you're telling me that Shadow has it? _Shadow_ has a weapon which can destroy an entire town?'

'Yes.'

'_What_?'

Blaze rolled her eyes. 'I'll be honest, he doesn't seem like the type who'd commit murder without good reason. Anyway, the fact he stole that weapon is the least of my concerns. I doubt he knows how to use it. That doesn't mean I don't want the weapon back, though.'

She might have claimed to not being able to sleep, but Sonic noticed how exhausted she was. Every second he was with Blaze she was always tense and alert. Obviously this was because of her position in power and her duty. Yet, sometimes it was just not necessary. He wanted her to be able to calm down and not think.

That would be nice. It would be nice if Blaze stopped caring about everything for a couple of seconds.

'I used to be quite like you.'

The tables were turned and it was Blaze who acted confused. 'What do you mean?'

'Just thinking all the time, and worrying.' Sonic shrugged. 'I used to be like that. When I was younger, my life wasn't as great. I didn't have a home, didn't have any friends and had no idea where my parents had gone. They just vanished. I–– I _hope_ they didn't leave my life on purpose, but I do wonder.'

'Don't be silly,' Blaze said, although she was shocked to hear this. 'Your parents wouldn't abandon you.'

'Then what happened to them?' Sonic asked, meeting her gaze.

She didn't want to answer, didn't want to _assume_. Blaze looked away, and they melted in silence, thoughts whirling in their heads. When she next spoke it caught Sonic off guard slightly. 'What happened to you?' She realised she was stepping onto very personal grounds so quickly added: 'You don't have to answer. I understand.'

'It's okay. No one really _does_ ask, to be honest.' Sonic turned and leaned against the bannister, before looking at her. A light, playful smile was attached to his youthful face. 'I don't mind telling you. Friends don't keep secrets from each other.'

'Friends can also _take their time_ to open up as well, Sonic.'

'Maybe. You want to know, though, and I get why. When I was kid, I spent much of my time living on the streets and thieving. It was how I survived. My parents were gone, and any friend I made, well... they weren't _really_ my friends. More, people I needed to help me survive.'

'How did you possess money?'

'Well when I finally got some sense knocked into me, I started doing volunteer work, just helping clean stuff and everything. Then I took an interest in being a sort of detective.' Blaze snorted. 'Yeah yeah, laugh it off. I always wanted to be detective since I was with my parents. Of course I wasn't up for it. Too impatient and the paperwork? No way!'

'Right,' Blaze smiled.

Sonic smiled too. Somehow, he was making her happy. 'I landed the job of being a sort of companion-guardian to Knuckles for the Emeralds. Remember him?'

'The red echidna? I do, yes. We didn't see eye-to-eye. You get paid for doing that?'

'Kinda. Heck, I got my own place and I can fill my belly with edible food. Not all bad.'

It wasn't, Blaze had to admit. While she was lucky to, arguably, have the most honourable role in her Kingdom, Sonic's life did sound thrilling. Maybe she was a little envious, but she didn't want to show it. Sonic had been unfortunate, and he was very lucky to be where he was now.

Still, that didn't mean he was tedious. He was _very_ interesting.

The girl would have liked to hear more from him, but the time was ticking and she didn't want to waste these precious hours. 'What do you intend to do tomorrow?' She asked.

'What do _you_ intend to do?'

'Shadow has my Sol Emerald. I need to find him.'

'Hm, well I can take you to someone who knows him fairly well.'

'What's his name?'

'_Her_, and she's a bit...' Sonic chuckled bashfully. 'Hopefully you two will get on.'

* * *

Neither slept. Or Blaze didn't anyway. When Sonic had dispersed, she spent the next couple of hours on his balcony before collapsing onto the bed and lying there. She could have left the apartment and already started work, but that would be foolish. Also, she doubted Sonic would appreciate her leaving without a word.

Tails met them both outside of the flat, bright and cheerful as usual. Blaze noticed there was an extra sense of enthusiasm about him though. 'I've just designed the most brilliant device ever! I still have the blueprints, but I'm getting there.'

'What're you making?' Sonic said.

'I can find a way for Blaze to return to her Realm. I couldn't sleep last night because of what Nega could be doing in that dimension. Obviously Blaze needs to return and put a stop to him, so a sudden idea came to me.'

'Just like that?' Sonic clicked his fingers. 'Tails, you're a genius!'

'Well...' Tails chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. 'I still have to make it. Blaze, do you have a Sol Emerald? Maybe if I could use it? I need your Realm to be attracted by the Sol Emerald, otherwise there isn't anything which can pull you to it.'

However Blaze wasn't as ecstatic as Sonic was about this. She recalled Nega saying he would deliberately have Sonic and Blaze meet. The only reason he would want that was for his own gain, not for Blaze's sake.

Was Nega one step ahead of them? Did he know Tails would use a Sol Emerald and create a device to send her back?

'Hey Blaze,' Sonic said. 'What's up?'

'Nothing. Tails, if you use the Emerald, I'll want to be with you when you do.'

'Aw c'mon, you don't trust him to keep it safe?' Sonic grinned. 'Tails is the most trustworthy guy you can meet. Even more trustworthy than me!'

Knowing Sonic would remain as stubborn as ever, Blaze exhaled and retrieved the Emerald from her pocket. It glowed in the sunlight, and she gripped onto it tightly. The thought of losing this gem was horrid. 'If this goes missing...' Blaze chewed on her lower lip then scowled. 'Believe me, I'll kill you before Nega does.'

Ignoring Sonic's dumbfounded expression, she passed the Emerald to Tails who was oddly calm about her threat. 'It'll be fine. This will be in your hands again very soon.' Pocketing the Emerald safely, he turned to Sonic. 'What are you two doing now?'

'Off to meet Rouge. No clue where she is. I'll ask Knuckles.'

'Why would he know? He can't stand her.'

'He can't stand anyone, Tails. And I'll be surprised if she's not near a huge piece of jewellery anyway.'

Curious to know who this Rouge actually was, Blaze followed Sonic in the direction he was walking. The roads were busier than last night, and it was then she noticed there were odd, tall beings. Pale skinned, no fur except for what was atop of their heads and wearing the most unusual clothing. Tails noticed Blaze's awe first.

'Uh...' He followed her line of gaze, then looked at Sonic, cringing.

Sonic laughed. 'Ah man, come _on_, Blaze. They're _people_. Human beings. Walk like us, talk like us, but very, very, very boring. You don't have humans in your Realm?'

'Um...'

'I'll take that as a "no". See you later, Tails. Make sure to keep that Emerald safe.'

Human beings. Blaze had heard of them, but she never knew they were _real_. It was unfortunate she never bumped into one during her previous travels here. They did look fascinating, and she was surprised none of these "humans" actually noticed Sonic and her. Almost as if they were _normal_ to see.

She kept her guard however, ears upright, and constantly observing. It took her a moment to realise she was _walking_, not running. Which meant Sonic was also walking. _Walking_. Throwing him an odd look, she said, 'Are you feeling lazy or something?'

'Nah, I just don't want to exhaust you.'

'Excuse me?'

'Oh... Oh, that wasn't an insult. You just seem really tired.'

'Yes but that doesn't mean I can't _run_. I'd hate for you to get into a strop about not doing what you do best.'

'Aw thanks.'

'Not actually a compliment, Sonic. Anyway, how do you intend to reach Knuckles?'

'Fortunately he isn't on Angel Island right now. He's been staying here for a couple of days, trying to investigate with Tails why the Chaos Emeralds have been acting so weird. The Master Emerald is what he protects, but being a specialist, we kind of need him on board when things go wrong.'

Angel Island? Master Emerald? Blaze wasn't sure if she wanted to know anymore. This dimension was more peculiar than she thought. 'I don't think he'll be happy to see me.'

'I'll knock him in the head if he's difficult,' Sonic smiled. 'I'm sure you will too.'

It was weird how much of a difference Sonic made. Without him, she would be at a loss. Sonic was someone she required to help her. While he wasn't as bright or as realistic about the world, he was a worthy companion, and, maybe, one she could trust. Friends... He was her only friend, but he was right. Friends were important.

She hated it when he was right.

Together they reached what looked similar to Tails's workshop, although there was a lot of noise coming from within. Blaze frowned, tensing slightly. Then she heard an exclaim, a curse, and then the sound of something being thrown.

'Knuckles is here all right,' Sonic sniggered. Without even hesitating, Sonic entered the building, only to have half a chair whacked into his face. At once Blaze charged inside, fire spurting from her palm and meeting the offender.

Thankfully the fire only ate away at the broken chair which was dropped instantly. Blaze snarled and stepped over a bruised Sonic, now facing the hot-headed echidna who was the least bit impressed to meet her.

'You. _You_. I should have known you were a part of this!'

'_You_ have a temper, and I'd strongly advise you to cool off so we can discuss properly.'

'Ha! You can't tell me to cool off when you're throwing embers everywhere.'

'Both of you shut up!' Sonic yelled. He _really_ didn't want an earache, especially after being hit in the face. 'Knuckles, what the Hell?' The hedgehog wiped his bleeding nose. 'Eurgh.'

The echidna realised his fault and claimed a tissue from one of the undamaged desks. 'Sorry, Sonic. I wasn't meant to hit you.'

'Yeah, _obviously_.' Sonic took the tissue from him and placed it under his nose. 'Look, me and Blaze came to you because we want to know where Rouge is.'

'Rouge?' Knuckles narrowed his brows. 'Why would I know where she is? Hopefully she is nowhere near here. Why is _she_ here?' He asked, pointing at a very insulted Blaze.

'Excuse me? _She_ has a name. And _she_ is here for reasons which do not concern you. I need you to tell me where Rouge is, because we're looking for Shadow.'

'Wh––' Knuckles squinted his eyes. 'Why would she know where Shadow is?'

Blaze pulled a face. 'Why are you asking _me_? This was Sonic's plan.'

'Hey, don't start blaming me,' Sonic said. 'I just got hit by a chair!'

Obviously this wasn't going anywhere. Blaze sighed and stepped closer towards the red echidna. 'Okay, we _all _need to calm down and start talking like proper, mature adults. What's happening is very serious and I don't think we have the time to start yelling at each other. This isn't like last time, Knuckles, even though I doubt you know how perilous it was last time.'

It was hard to push aside Blaze's biting insults, but Knuckles knew she was right. 'Fine.'

'Something's angered you,' Sonic said, sniffing and removing the tissue from his nose. 'What's wrong?'

'It's the Chaos Emeralds. They're dead.'

'Dead?'

'Dead, yeah.'

'How can they be dead?'

Knuckles growled. 'I don't know! They don't have a colour anymore. They're grey and useless! That's why I thought Blaze might have something to do with this. Every time she appears something has gone horribly wrong.'

'Blaze's appearance is a joy for me,' Sonic retorted. 'Don't associate her with anything like that.'

Knuckles slumped his shoulders and lowered his voice. 'Fine, but it's true, Sonic.'

'He's right,' Blaze said. She was flattered by what Sonic said. If not, flustered, but she couldn't allow her emotions to control her. Nor could she admit to the fact she was always overjoyed to see him as well. 'Do you not have any idea where Rouge is? Shadow currently possesses one of my Sol Emeralds and I _must_ have it back.'

'That son-of-a-bitch,' Knuckles sneered. 'Sonic, why won't you just let me punch him in the face? We both know he needs it.'

'Do remember that guy can probably rip you in two, mate.'

'Still.'

'So the Chaos Emeralds are dead?' Sonic asked, heart racing a little, thinking back to when such a situation occurred before. It wasn't a pleasurable experience, being transformed into a werehog and having no one recognise him. 'How is that possible? Nega wouldn't need them for anything, would he?'

'The only reason I can think of is that he'd want to hinder your abilities,' Blaze said. 'I trust you have them,' she turned to Knuckles who nodded.

'Yeah, but I'm not giving them to either of you. They're safely stored away. I'm sorry I can't be of any use to any of you. I don't know where Rouge is.' A pause. 'Actually, I may do. I saw her a moment ago.'

Blaze rolled her eyes. How dumb could you get?

'She kept going on about some date she has. Not that I care or anything.'

'Where is she having this date?' Blaze queried.

'At some fancy restaurant. A new place called _Moon_.'

'I've been passed there a few times,' Sonic said. 'Thanks, Knuckles. Blaze, you ready?'

'Of course.'

Tissue up one of his nostrils, Sonic and Blaze exited the building, leaving Knuckles to deal with the mess he had made. They continued up the street in silence, searching for a restaurant called _Moon_. Blaze hoped this would be worth it. If finding Rouge was useless, then they would have wasted so much time and she couldn't afford that.

She trusted Sonic, though. She had to.

'How are you?'

Sonic looked at her. 'Oh, you mean my nose? Heh, it's fine. Happened before.'

'Are you hurt elsewhere?'

'Nah. Blaze, don't worry, it's cool.'

They passed more of those humans, more buildings and other creatures like themselves. Blaze couldn't believe how ignorant everyone was of the world; how they continued their way, oblivious.

It was almost taunting. They must lead such fabulous lives.

'Here we are.'

The restaurant was glamourous, with shining glass as walls. The brick which held the building up was painted in a glowing white, and inside it appeared just as luxurious. Red, soft settees vacated the floor, and the waiters and waitresses were dressed in smart, formal clothing. The food served looked delicious. Sonic's mouth was watering just by looking at the dishes being served.

Blaze wasn't as stunned. She entered the restaurant first, casting her eyes on each customer, before turning to Sonic who stumbled in, mouth agape.

'I didn't know it was _this _fancy.'

'Where is she? What does she look like?'

'You're looking for a bat with a big...' Sonic trailed off.

'Big what...?'

Sonic cringed. 'Big rack?'

Rolling her eyes for umpteenth time that day, Blaze searched for a bat, closely matching Sonic's description. 'You are an idiot.' After several seconds she soon found someone similar. A white bat, with large ears, fairly plump lips, a great deal of makeup and–– 'Oh.' Secretly Blaze was rather timid about her appearance, but she never liked to obsess over it.

'Ah, you found her. Come on.'

Upon walking in that direction, Blaze studied who Rouge was talking to. A good-looking tomcat, brown fur and blue eyes. She was _sure_ she recognised him from somewhere. Then it hit her. Grabbing onto Sonic's arm she stopped him walking further.

Confused, Sonic turned to her. 'What?'

'The person she's talking to. I know him. He comes from my Realm.'

'Really?' Sonic looked at the male cat, then back at her. 'What does he do?'

'He's one of my guards. I have no idea why he would be here, though.'

* * *

**author's note**: Hello, thanks very much for reading. Sorry if the pace of this fiction appears slow. I don't want to rush, but I also don't want it to be a drag. Just want to say a quick thank you to **sonicxblazey**, **Captain Combat Beard**, **[ Guest ]** and **Hellfirestorm85** for reviewing the prior chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this one.


End file.
